Eu e eles
by lhylhyth
Summary: Kagome esta cansada de Inuyasha estar sempre na duvida entre kikyou e ela... Dessa vez estava decida voltaria para sua hera... O que ela não contava é que nem todos estavam dispostos a deixa lá partir sem lutar por seu amor.
1. Capítulo 1 - Ate podia ser por raiva

Três anos após a vitória contra Naraku, Kagome havia decidido ficar na era feudal com Inuyasha e seus amigos morando no vilarejo de Kaede, quase impossibilitada de voltar a sua era, pois o poço que antes era a passagem às duas épocas agora apenas funcionava uma única vez no ano, sem nenhum motivo lógico para isso. Talvez essa não se importasse com isso se não fossem as atitudes estranhas que Inuyasha estava tendo desde sua volta.

Era um final de manhã, Sango preparava o almoço e Kagome a ajudava, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam voltando para a vila naquele dia após expulsar um grupo de youkai de uma vila próxima a deles, as duas mulheres conversavam animadas sobre uma série de amenidades. Fazia alguns dias que Sango havia notado sua amiga um pouco abatida parecia chateada, já que estavam a sois resolveu perguntar:

\- Kagome?!

\- Sim Sango Chan.

\- Como esta as coisas com Inuyasha?

Kagome voltou seu rosto para baixo e suspirou:

\- Inuyasha não se decide Sango, no fundo acho que ele ainda procura por Kikyou.

\- Mas ela morreu, não foi Kagome?

\- Não no coração dele.

Kagome olhou para o lado de fora da porta pensativa, enquanto Sango esbraveja:

\- Inuyasha é um idiota. Será que ele não percebe o quanto você gosta dele?

\- Esse é o problema Sango, eu o amo. Mas Inuyasha não sente isso por mim.

Kagome diz com um sorriso forçado nos lábios, para disfarçar sua tristeza, Sango a olha com uma expressão de profunda tristeza e diz:

\- Vocês precisam conversar.

\- Eu preciso tomar uma decisão, não posso ficar esperando para sempre. Preciso ter minha vida.

Sango a olhava surpresa e com uma ponta de tristeza sabia que agora era uma questão de tempo para que ela partisse para sua era, nunca mais voltando, sentiu raiva do hanyou, sentiu raiva de Kikyou, sentiu raiva de si mesmo por não poder fazer nada, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela algazarra das filhas gêmeas que entravam com Miroku seguido de Shippou pensativo, Kagome observou o pequeno youkai questionando:

\- O que foi Shippou? Algo aconteceu?

Miroku sentou se próximo à parede, parecendo meditar, enquanto o pequeno youkai pulava no colo da garota abraçando se a essa, Kagome questiona:

\- Onde esta Inuyasha? Ele não estava com você Miroku?

Miroku respira fundo, nem conseguindo acreditar no que havia acontecido, antes que pudesse dizer algo Shippou disse:

\- Aquele idiota do Inuyasha foi atrás de uma misteriosa Miko que apareceu em vilarejo no litoral. Aquele idiota acha que poder ser a Kikyou.

\- O que Shippou?

Miroku fala sem animo:

\- Sim Kagome Chan, soubemos de alguns viajantes que há alguns meses uma misteriosa Miko tem estado pelos vilarejos do litoral ajudando os doentes, realizando exorcismo e matando youkai. Como sempre quando Inuyasha ouve um relato desses foi imediatamente atrás do rastro mulher, com a esperança que fosse Kikyou.

\- Entendo, ele jamais vai deixar de pensar nela.

Kagome disse mais para si do que para os outros, colocando Shippou no chão pegou seu arco e flecha se dirigindo para fora da casa, , o filhote de raposa protesta:

\- Kagome Chan aonde vai? Não vai atrás do idiota do Inuyasha, fique aqui.

Miroku responde com voz sabia:

\- Shippou deixe, kagome Chan precisa ficar sozinha agora. Não podemos ajuda lá.

Shippou faz uma carinha arrasada enquanto a observa se afastando devagar saindo para dentro da floresta, Kagome queria ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar não aguentava mais aquela situação, estava ao lado dele há meses, e em nenhum momento Inuyasha havia cogitado ficar ao seu lado, sentiu se uma idiota, naquele tempo todo não pensou na mãe, no irmão e no avô que há meses não via o sofrimento que estava causado a esses, estava abrindo mão de todos que amava para ficar ao lado de alguém que a abandonava pela mera possibilidade da presença de uma morta viva. Enquanto pensava Kagome continuou a andar, só percebeu que havia andado por horas quando viu que o sol estava se pondo no céu.

Sentou se as pedras a beira de um rio ficou observando, tentando achar uma saída para sua situação, por mais que gosta se daquele local e que fosse sentir falta de seus amigos não suportar ver Inuyasha ao lado de Kikyou queria ir para a casa naquele momento, mas não havia essa possibilidade. As lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos em cascata estava exausta daquela situação, estava disposta a desistir de tudo e partir sem olhar para trás, foi desperta de seus pensamentos intempestivamente:

\- O que faz aqui humana do Inuyasha?

Kagome ergueu os olhos por um segundo sem se virar na direção da voz que lhe falava, seu olhos azuis se apertaram, ela disse entre os dentes:

\- Só o me que faltava.

\- Responda humana.

Sesshoumaru insistiu na pergunta com seu tom de voz frio e imperativo sem se mover de onde estava atento observando, Kagome responde com certa irritação na voz:

\- Sesshoumaru o que você quer? Não pode me deixar em paz apenas hoje, seria muito pedir isso a você?

A forma como ela falou o fez rir por dentro, ninguém falava lhe daquela forma muito menos uma humana, ao mesmo tempo despertou sua curiosidade o que estaria incomodando aquela humana sempre tão controlada e gentil. Sesshoumaru se moveu depressa até próximo de onde Kagome estava parou de pé as suas costas, ele provocou:

\- Insolente como ousa falar dessa forma?

\- Me deixa adivinhar... Agora vai dizer que me matara pela minha insolência e mais uma série de coisas sobre eu ser uma humana desprezível?

Ela suspirou com uma visível impaciência, o youkai parecia um pouco surpreso com a reação da garota nunca em sua vida um ser humano ousou falar lhe daquela forma. Kagome se levantou de onde estava sentada dando alguns passos para longe sem sequer olha lo. O youkai começando a se irritar com a ousadia, rosna:

\- Não lhe dei permissão para partir.

\- Não necessito de sua permissão, Sesshoumaru.

Antes que ela pudesse dar mais um passo sentiu a mão do Inu youkai segurar seus cabelos com força puxando seu corpo para perto de si, Kagome levou as mãos sobre a dele para tentar soltar se enquanto se debatia sob os olhar atento dele que mais parecia estar se divertindo com a situação:

\- Por que esta irritada? Meu meio irmãozinho não tem dado conta de você, humana?

Perguntou malicioso em seu ouvido com tom de deboche, Kagome fez um som de desagrado, respondendo:

\- Ser imprestável deve ser mal de família.

Ela provocou com um meio sorriso irônico no rosto, o sangue de Sesshoumaru ferveu nas veias ao ouvir aquela afirmação sabia que a garota estava profundamente magoada o cheiro da tristeza que exalava dela era forte, o youkai não estava percebendo onde a humana insolente em sua frente queria chegar, mas tinha de admitir que aquela situação inusitada fosse excitante, podia sentir o cheiro de uma fêmea irada e intocada bem a sua frente embora fosse uma humana, parecia divertido um jogo rápido de sedução a uma fêmea mal amada.

Não era o seu feitio, decididamente não gostava de humanas, mas naquele momento abriu uma exceção, iria possui lá antes do irmão mostraria aquela inferior o que era um macho de verdade, ele sorriu passando uma de suas mãos pelo pescoço de Kagome levantou a do chão por esse virando a de frente para si, olhando dentro de seus olhos, assistindo calmamente a garota se debatendo ate perder o ar e desmaiar.

Colocou a sobre o ombro direito partindo imediatamente para não muito longe dali, um de seus territórios recém-conquistados, um feudo o qual o mestre e seu exercito foram vencido por ele a pouco mais de alguns meses. Ninguém a não serem seus generais e Jaken, seu fiel servo, saberia onde procura ló ali estariam à vontade, assim que chegou deu ordens aos servos que não desejava ser incomodado em hipótese alguma. Os servos, em grande maioria humanos acharam estranho seu novo mestre chegar carregando uma moça no ombro mais nada comentar apenas obedeceram a suas ordens.

Kagome acordou algum tempo depois deitada sobre uma cama abriu os olhos e tentou reconhecer onde estava, olhou ao redor sem entender onde estava o quarto grande sem moveis lembrava os das mansões japonesas que exorcizava em suas viagens com Inuyasha, enquanto enfrentavam Naraku, o único móvel daquele local era a grande cama onde estava logo percebeu que suas mãos estavam fortemente amarradas à cabeceira da mesma, unidas sobre sua cabeça percebeu também horrorizada que estava nua sobre um fino lençol, virou de bruços na cama e aproximando a boca das cordas que prendiam suas mãos para tentar soltar se quando ouviu:

\- E inútil tentar.

Reconheceu a voz calma que lhe falava, apenas moveu seus olhos na sua direção, e pode ver o grande youkai parado aos pés da cama vestindo algo que parecia um kimono que deixava o peitoral definido a mostra, os olhos dele tinham um brilho malicioso e tentador mais pareciam estar incendiando, Kagome questionou:

\- O que você quer? Por que me prendeu dessa forma? O que eu fiz a você?

Ele deu um meio sorriso pegando o a ponta do lençol que a cobria com uma das mãos, podia sentir o cheiro do medo exalando por cada poro do corpo da garota enquanto puxava devagar o lençol que cobria lhe o corpo Sesshoumaru queria ver os atributos do corpo daquela fêmea. Afinal não havia sido ele que a despira, não desceria ao nível de abusar de uma humana inconsciente.

Kagome encolheu-se na cabeceira da cama, tentado se esconder daqueles olhos cor de âmbar que observava cada uma de suas reações pareciam medir cada polegada de seu corpo, ela tremeu, sem saber ao certo se era por medo, raiva ou qualquer outra coisa. Pensou naquele momento:

"Por que ele esta fazendo isso? O que ele quer? Ele não pode estar pensando... Ele não seria tão cruel."

Os olhos dela encheram se de lagrimas, por pensar que seria cruelmente estuprada por aquele youkai que tanto a detestava e temia por sua crueldade. Sesshoumaru contornou a cama devagar tirando a parte de cima do que kimono observando, Kagome tremia com a proximidade dele, a garota pode identificar um sorriso enigmático naquele rosto, ficaram se olhando alguns segundos. O príncipe youkai em um movimento rápido segurou lhe os dois tornozelos puxando a, até que seu corpo fica se esticado sobre a cama, gritou apavorada o youkai subiu sobre seu corpo ficando ajoelhado sobre as pernas da jovem pressionando as contra o colchão observando a, altivo, enquanto a moça ainda questionava:

\- Por que Sesshoumaru? Por que esta fazendo isso comigo, eu nunca lhe fiz nada?

Diz Kagome tentando tira ló de sobre o corpo enquanto chorava a situação era a mais constrangedora possível, mas o youkai era bem mais forte respondeu tranquilo:

\- Esse é o motivo.

\- O que esta dizendo?

\- Mais de uma vez eu percebi seus olhares para mim.

\- O que tem isso? Eu não fiz por mal, eu não sei o que esta imaginando, mas não quis te afrontar.

\- Humana, eu percebi todas as vezes que me desejou.

Ela ficou em silêncio estava estática jamais havia tido coragem sequer de olha ló enquanto estava perto, varias vezes enquanto andava se deparou com ele nas proximidades de seu acampamento se banhando sobre a lua e o admirou por horas sem que o youkai demonstrasse que havia percebido sua presença, nem mesmo naquela noite que surpreendeu se ao encontra ló possuindo Kagura a beira de um rio, aquela cena jamais saiu de sua cabeça, e sempre que se lembrava dos gemidos da youkai sobre o corpo perfeito dele excitava se, sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo.

Como naquele exato momento, não pode deixar de se excitar com aquela lembrança o youkai percebeu e sorriu de forma quase imperceptivelmente:

\- Como agora, posso sentir seu cheiro.

\- Mas eu não quero você.

Ele apoiou as mãos sobre seus seios, aproximando bem o rosto junto ao dela fazendo a arfar pelo toque inesperado e a proximidade de seus rostos, ele perguntou:

\- Tem certeza?

Antes que ela pudesse responder algo, assistiu o passar a língua sobre o mamilo de seu seio esquerdo contornando devagar, arrancando um gemido de seus lábios fazendo a contorcer e tentar esconder o rosto no braço, Sesshoumaru a observava enquanto chupava agora o seio esquerdo com volúpias massageando o seio direito com a outra mão.

Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior tentando conter seus gemidos o youkai apertou um de seus mamilos com as pressas suavemente fazendo a se arrepiar inteira e soltar um gritinho. Podia senti lá esfregando as coxas com forças sob si, fazendo o sorrir malicioso, descendo suas mãos pelo ventre passando as garras de leve sobre a pele distribuindo beijos, lambidas e leves chupões sobre o corpo fazendo a se contorcer.

Passou as mãos entre as suas coxas lascivo afastando as de uma única vez enquanto lambia seu sexo fazendo a emitir um sonoro grito de prazer arqueando o corpo, Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos observando as reações de Kagome, introduziu seus dedos dentro dela fazendo rebolar nestes com força já próxima ao ápice, com um movimento rápido de corpo o youkai a virou de costas sobre a cama, fazendo a ficar ofegante.

Sesshoumaru tirou as calças deitando se sobre as costas de Kagome, esfregando seu membro rígido nas suas nádegas fez a empinar ainda mais o traseiro, quase institivamente, afastou o cabelo de sua nuca distribuindo mordidas em seu pescoço fazendo a delirar falou junto ao ouvido dela:

\- O que você quer, responda?

Ela apenas gemia sentindo se excitada demais para pensar em algo para responder, na verdade nem sabia o que responder para o grande macho sobre si nunca havia estado em uma situação tão erótica quanto a presente, Sesshoumaru segurou com força o seu quadril fazendo a ficar de quatro, esfregando seu membro no clitóris de Kagome fazendo a grunhir de desejo, insistiu na pergunta:

\- Se não me dizer o que quer, não terá nada.

Ao ouvir aquilo ela tentou pensar no que lhe dizer queria muito aquele macho naquele momento queria senti ló mais, muito mais, queria sentir aquele membro duro se esfregando dentro de seu corpo:

\- Por favor... Eu... Eu...

\- Você o que?

\- Eu quero você.

\- O que você quer de mim?

\- Eu quero sentir você dentro do meu corpo.

\- Você quer sentir meu pau te fodendo, humana? Diga.

\- Eu quero... Sesshou... Sesshouuuuuuumaru ...Por favor.

\- Então diga.

Ouvi lá gemer seu nome daquela forma enquanto mal conseguia dizer o que desejava fazia o sentir uma excitação quase incompreensível pressionou seu membro em sua entrada sem penetra lá fazendo a grunhir de desejo, Kagome com muito custo conseguiu reunir suas ultimas fibras de sanidade e responder.

\- Sesshoumaru me fode, por favor.

Falou em um tom bem próximo a uma suplica para que a penetrasse, Sesshoumaru apoiou se nas suas costas, segurou com força seu cabelo fazendo o rosto de kagome ficar levemente voltado para si disse enquanto mordia lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

\- Já que esta me implorando humana.

Kagome abocanhou os lábios do Inu youkai em um beijo cheio de desejo que o surpreendeu enquanto seu membro começava a invadi lá de forma rápida e gradual com uma das mãos apertava seu clitóris, a dor da defloração foi muito brevemente sentida por Kagome que de tão excitada que já estava quanto mais os movimentos do youkai se intensificavam mais ela gemia e gritava em profundo prazer estremecendo sentindo as investida cada vez mais rápidas, fortes e profundas.

Sesshoumaru levantou o corpo segurando com força o quadril de Kagome sentindo as contrações dela em seu membro fazendo o enlouquecer e mover ainda mais rápido. Kagome teve um orgasmo profundo delirando de prazer chamando pelo nome do youkai que na busca por seu próprio prazer a fez gozar mais uma vez juntos, derramou todo seu gozo quente dentro do corpo da jovem enquanto essa tentava se acalmar.

Ele se aproximou de Kagome, beijando lhe os lábios e o ombro, passando uma das garras pela corda que a prendia, soltando as mãos da garota deitou se ao lado desta, com a cabeça apoiada sobre uma das mãos observando a enquanto a respiração da jovem voltava ao normal e acariciava a pele macia e suada de suas costas com a palma da mão.

Kagome o olhava com a cabeça sobre o calção da cama imóvel. Não podia acreditar na visão a frente de seus olhos no prazer que aquele youkai que sempre a desprezou havia lhe proporcionado, não se conteve e perguntou com fio de voz:

\- Por quê?

Ele sorriu de forma sensual e misteriosa, fazendo outra pergunta:

\- Isso importa?

\- E que eu...

\- Se consegue falar, então podemos continuar.

Disse voltando a beija lá puxando a de frente para si agarrando lhe as nádegas com força fazendo que essa o apertasse pela nuca louca de desejo em ser possuída outra vez por aquele macho a sua frente. Passaram dias fazendo amor naquele quarto, na cama, no chão, apoiado as paredes, apenas parando para se alimentar e para que Kagome pudesse descansar algumas horas, antes daquela deliciosa loucura recomeçar.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Até podia ser amizade Ma

Havia se passado uma semana que Kagome se encontrava escondida na cama de Sesshoumaru, era sábado pela manhã bem cedo, a garota despertou e ficou imóvel abraçada ao grande Inu youkai que mais parecia dormir tranquilamente os pensamentos de Kagome vagavam perguntando se Inuyasha sentia sua falta, se havia notado sua falta, se já havia voltado, sentiu um vazio tomar conta de seu peito a tristeza inundou sua alma.

Não podia ficar com Sesshoumaru o resto da vida, afinal ele odiava humanos, logo se cansaria dela por mais delicioso que fosse não podia se permitir ceder mais aos seus desejos por aquele macho, foi desperta de seus pensamentos, pela voz do youkai:

\- O que acontece?

\- Nada, apenas estava pensando.

\- Pensando em meu meio irmão?

\- Tambem...

Uma ponta de irritação bateu o youkai, questionou:

\- No que mais pensava?

\- Nossa situação... você odeia os humanos e logo...

Ele pousou um dos dedos sobre seus lábios fazendo a se calar, olhou dentro de seus olhos erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Ele podia sentir o turbilhão de sentimentos e sensações dentro dela e dentro de si não sabia exatamente o que queria daquela humana, disse assertivo:

\- Vou deixa lá livre para resolver o que anseia, dentro de alguns dias nos encontraremos.

Kagome não entendeu a principio o que o youkai estava planejando, apenas sorriu assentindo que sim com a cabeça beijando delicadamente seus lábios, foi se banhar antes de sair para procurar por Inuyasha, queria uma decisão de sua parte qualquer que fosse. Se ele estivesse com Kikyou, partiria para sua era esquecendo tudo que vivera ali, sequer cogitava ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, sabia que para esse não passava de diversão pelo menos era o que sua cabeça e coração lhe diziam.

Saiu da mansão onde estavam voltou a se dirigir para o litoral onde Inuyasha estaria atrás de uma Miko desconhecida, enquanto andava lembrava-se dos últimos dias ao lado do Inu youkai que a enlouquecia sentiu seu corpo estremecer lembrando se daqueles momentos chegou a desejar que ele estivesse ao seu lado sentia falta do corpo poderoso pressionando a, possuindo até que desfalecesse. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao passar perto de um rio e ouvir uma voz familiar lhe chamando:

\- Kagome?!

Um tornado movia se ligeiro na sua direção, vindo de dentro do lago Kagome olhava incrédula enquanto se aproximava bem na frente de seus olhos o tornado se transformou em Kouga, o lobo youkai que sempre declarou lhe amor profundo, sorriu dizendo lhe:

\- Quanto tempo Kouga kun?

\- Desde a luta contra Naraku não nos vemos, não é mesmo? Como você esta? E o cara de cachorro, eu não sinto o cheiro dele, onde esta?

\- Bem ele foi...

\- Deixo dele, Kagome?

Pergunta Kouga segurando lhe as mãos aproximando seu rosto, só naquele momento ela percebeu que o lobo havia acabado de sair do banho de rio estava todo molhado, apenas com a parte de baixo de sua roupa mostrando o peitoral nu sua pele morena convidativa e sensual estava tentadoramente a mostra, Kagome se perdeu observando esqueceu que estavam tão próximos a ponto de sentir suas respirações foi tirada de seu transe pelos pingos de uma forte chuva que começa a cair sobre eles.

Antes que a chuva fosse mais forte Kouga a pegou nos braços e veloz entrou em uma caverna para esperar a chuva passar, dizendo a garota:

\- Aqui podemos conversar longe da chuva Kagome!

Ele foi à direção dela para tentar continuar de onde haviam parado, mas Kagome deu um passo para traz perguntando:

\- Como esta Ayame, sua esposa?

\- Por que perguntou dela agora, kagome?

\- Faz muito tempo que não a vejo, queria saber como estava.

\- Entendo... Você ama o cara de cachorro.

\- Kouga, é que?...

\- Eu entendo Kagome, não podemos mandar em nosos sentimentos, não é?

Disse com um lindo sorriso nos lábios Kagome o abraçou apertado Kouga ficou surpreso, mas a envolveu em seus braços carinhosos, a jovem sentiu o calor húmido daquela pele a respiração tranquila o cheiro forte que o corpo dele exalava tentou se afastar sem sucesso, levantou seu rosto para olha ló e perguntar o porquê, mas Kouga a calou com um beijo a garota parecia assustada quando ele resolveu falar:

\- Kagome eu sei que não me ama, mas eu quero você nem que seja só uma vez. Se não for por amor... Que seja pela nossa amizade.

Estava atônita nunca imaginou Kouga lhe dizendo aquelas palavras antes de poder responder algo sentiu as mãos dele acariciando um de seus seios por dentro do kimono enquanto a outra apertava suas nádegas juntando ao corpo dele, sentiu o membro rígido pressionado contra sua cocha um arrepio percorreu sua pele enquanto Kouga volta a beija lá pressionando contra uma das paredes da caverna. Kagome ainda tenta protestar:

\- Kouga... Não... Por favor!

Ele nada respondeu nem se deteve abriu o kimono deixando os seios a mostra enquanto sua língua passeava pelo pescoço da jovem com os polegares contornava em seus mamilos fazendo a estremecer e gemer desceu os lábios até os seios apertando o rosto contra os mesmos lambeando os, chupando e beijando simultaneamente Kagome sentia suas pernas amolecerem escorregou as costas pela pedra até estar sentada no chão ofegante.

Kouga a deitou sobre o kimono colocado no chão da caverna retirando rapidamente a parte de baixo da roupa enquanto beijava seu ventre lambendo com desejo o meio de suas pernas, degustava todo sabor adocicado da excitação de kagome em sua boca, ficou surpreso a senti lá puxar seu membro para fora da roupa passando a língua por toda a extensão do mesmo, enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem com a mão sobre esse. Kouga gemeu alto ao sentir a boca quente de kagome engolir seu membro quase de uma única vez chupando com voracidade.

Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios antes de começar a beijar e chupar o clitóris dela com força queria senti lá estremecer queria sentir o gosto do gozo em sua boca, esse não demorou a vir envolto em gemidos profundos, enquanto ele sugava toda a humidade que escorria do meio das pernas dela.

Antes mesmo que Kagome pudesse recuperar o folego Kouga havia se sentado puxando a sobre seu colo de frente a para si a beijou apaixonado com as mãos segurando a firme pelo quadril, movendo a vigorosamente para cima e para baixo em seu membro forçando os movimentos fazendo a gritar e morder seu pescoço com força, Kagome remexia os quadris com vontade sobre o membro pulsante do lobo fazendo o gemer alto de tanto prazer enquanto o mesmo chupava e mordia seus mamilos, Kagome mal conseguia conter se, sentiu suas costas sendo apoiadas na parede de pedras, o youkai passou a mão pelo seu corpo, dizendo entre suspiros:

\- Você é perfeita kagome.

Kouga apoiou os pés de Kagome em seu peito, voltando à penetra lá ainda com mais força e velocidade queria vê lá sentindo prazer, queria ouvir gemer seu nome nem que fosse só daquela vez, Kagome delirava de prazer massageando os seios com as próprias mãos, excitada ao extremo contorcendo se, Kouga se apoio sobre seu corpo apoiando as mãos no paredão de roxa atrás dessa aprofundando ainda mais as investidas sentindo as unhas dela arranharem seu abdômen e seu peito enquanto gemia o nome de Kagome, alheio a chuva que já havia parado do lado de fora da caverna, atingiram simultaneamente o orgasmo, Kagome apertava sua cintura puxando ainda mais para dentro de seu corpo.

Deixou se cair com a cabeça sobre seus seios, deixou se apreciar aqueles breves momentos de intimidade que jamais teria novamente ouviu a dizer enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos:

\- A chuva parou, podemos ir.

\- Quer tanto assim encontrar o Inuyasha?

\- Eu preciso, tenho que resolver as coisas com ele.

\- Kagome, se você me quiser... Eu deixo Ayame, e fico com você a torno só minha. Você sabe o quanto a amo.

\- Não diga isso Kouga. Ayame não merece que faça isso.

\- kagome.

\- Desculpe Kouga eu tenho de ir agora, me desculpe... Eu não sei o que deu em mim, para agir dessa forma. Nunca mais isso se repetira, possivelmente eu volte para minha era em alguns dias.

Kagome se vestiu com alguma pressa saindo da caverna em seguida foi ate o lago próximo dali onde novamente se despiu para poder se banhar e prosseguir sua viajem, estava tranquila tomando banho no rio, quando sentiu duas mãos segurando firme os seus seios, enquanto dizia em seu ouvido:

\- Não me importo se nunca mais nada acontecer, mas só essa noite fique comigo Kagome.

Ela virou o rosto olhando dentro dos profundos olhos azuis de Kouga sorrindo carinhoso, beijando a delicado e apaixonado, Kagome não pode resistir se entregou aquela noite aos desejos mais lascivos de Kouga até o amanhecer.

Mal se reconhecia não conseguia entender o que estava lhe acontecendo não era daquele jeito, o que havia feito com Sesshoumaru e agora com Kouga. O que havia se tornado uma devassa devoradora de youkai se perguntava enquanto terminava de se arrumar sob o sol do amanhecer, que tipo de mulher havia se tornado, questionava sentindo se triste consigo mesmo.

Por um minuto parou de se sentir culpada afinal todo aquele tempo Inuyasha lhe trará com indiferença era apenas uma mulher com desejos como todas as outras, que estavam agora surgindo de forma incontrolável. Precisa encontrar Inuyasha e resolver logo a situação deles e partir antes que houvesse consequências mais graves para si, ou antes, que fizesse uma besteira maior do que havia feito.

Voltou para a estrada precisava achar o hanyou e conversar nem que fosse apenas para se despedir.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Ate podia ser por amor S

Kagome viajou por três dias até chegar ao litoral encontrou Inuyasha sentado na beira da praia, o olhar dele era um misto de vazio e dor parecia estar desconsolado, para a surpresa de Kagome ao vê ló não mais sentiu aquele aperto no peito nem mesmo tristeza ou raiva por esse ter lhe abandonado para ir atrás de uma possível volta de Kikyou, apenas o observou com o olhar vazio de quem tentava entender o que a ausência de seus sentimentos significava. Aproximou se devagar em silêncio, sem que esse sequer movesse seus olhos do mar.

Kagome o abraçou pelas costas sem nada dizer, Inuyasha disse sussurrando:

\- kagome...

\- Não diga nada!

\- Eu achei...

\- Eu sei... Você achou que Kikyou estava aqui e veio atrás dela. Sempre será assim não é Inuyasha?

\- Me perdoe Kagome e que eu...

\- Inuyasha eu estou indo embora para minha era, o deixarei em paz para que procure por kikyou.

\- Kagome, por quê?

\- Eu não posso ser só amiga, eu não consigo. Eu sei o que lhe disse... Mas não posso te esperar para sempre.

\- Eu sinto muito... Eu entendo.

Ela suspirou ainda abraçada a ele, sentindo o perfume de seu cabelo que o vento movia delicado pelo ar, Kagome não podia partir daquela forma sentiu um calor e um arrepio tomarem conta de seu corpo, com um fio de voz pediu:

\- Inuyasha você pode fazer uma ultima coisa por mim? Pelo amor que senti por você?

\- Pode dizer Kagome.

Falou o hanyou segurando seu antebraço que lhe envolvia o pescoço, Kagome continua:

\- Só essa noite fique comigo... Deixe-me ao menos ter essa lembrança de você.

O hanyou engoliu em seco sem dizer uma única palavra, nunca havia pensado em possuir kagome por vê lá apenas com uma irmã a qual respeitava, cuidava e nada mais, não a desejava, nunca a amará apenas sentia uma confusão em seu peito por ser idêntica a Kikyou, foi mortalmente honesto:

\- Não posso Kagome... Não com você.

A garota ouviu aquelas palavras sentindo todo o peso daquela rejeição, sentiu se a maior idiota que já existiu, moveu se devagar de perto dele sem dizer mais nada apenas as lagrimas cobriam seu rosto, já estava se preparando para partir quando Inuyasha sentiu um cheiro familiar, gritou para ela:

\- Kagome pare! Não se mova Kagome.

Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido surgindo atrás de Kagome olhou com frieza para o irmão não estava ali para boa coisa, o grande youkai prendera Kagome pelo pescoço junto ao corpo enquanto com a outra mão alisava lhe o ventre sobre a roupa, Inuyasha gritou furioso:

\- Solte a maldito.

Sesshoumaru quase sorri ao ver a cara do irmão quando esse passou uma das mãos para dentro do kimono de Kagome massageando seu seio esquerdo, segurando o mamilo entre as garras arrancando gemidos profundos da garota, Inuyasha tremia de ódio ao ver o meio irmão tocar a sua Kagome, o youkai responde:

\- Por que eu deviria soltar a fêmea que você desprezou irmãozinho?

\- Maldito!

Rosna Inuyasha Sesshoumaru com sua habitual tranquilidade sentou sobre as pedras com Kagome em seu colo enfio uma das mãos entre as pernas da jovem por dentro do kimono massageando seu clitóris a penetrando com os dedos, fazendo a ficar úmida de tanta excitação por estar sendo tocada por Sesshoumaru que tanto desejava e estar sendo observada por Inuyasha que amou por tantos anos. Com a outra mão o príncipe youkai em um único movimento deixou os seios da garota à mostra o que fez Inuyasha cair de joelhos no chão com o rosto vermelho de constrangimento, mas não podendo negar sua excitação ao ouvir os gemidos de sua Kagome no colo de seu meio irmão, ao ver aqueles seios a sua frente o hanyou estava estático observando aquela cena, Sesshoumaru provocou soltando a parte de baixo do kimono:

\- Talvez eu deva possui lá na sua frente agora mesmo.

Disse o frio youkai rasgando a parte de baixo do kimono de Kagome ao meio com único movimento deixando exposto seu sexo latejante com os dedos de Sesshoumaru o manipulando, Inuyasha sentiu sua excitação aumentar tentou ainda argumentar:

\- Kagome eu...

Sesshoumaru tirou seu membro para fora das calças e a penetrou prazerosamente enquanto Kagome rebolava sobre esse sentindo o prazer de estar recebendo aquele membro dentro de si, Sesshoumaru disse:

\- Venha seu bastardo, apenas uma única vez eu permitirei isso.

Ele nada disse não podia acreditar no que estava vendo seu membro dentro das calças pulsava enquanto a assistia a ser possuída por seu meio irmão quando ouviu a voz doce de kagome chamando por seu nome não conseguiu conter se moveu se até eles parou encarando bem a expressão de prazer de kagome, essa beijou lhe os lábios apertando pela nuca para que o beijo se aprofunda se mais enquanto Sesshoumaru aumentava a intensidade das investidas fazendo a gemer auto.

Inuyasha desceu sua boca pelo pescoço dela lambendo lhe os seios, beijou, chupou seus mamilos segurando suas cochas com força, fazendo a delirar naquele momento Sesshoumaru levantou um pouco o corpo de Kagome saindo de dentro de seu corpo, passando a fazer suas investidas por sua entrada traseira a garota soltou um grito de dor ao sentir a primeira investida.

Não desejando ver sua Kagome sentir dor Inuyasha passou a massagear seu clitóris com uma das mãos enquanto continuava a chupar seus mamilos kagome foi cedendo à invasão do príncipe youkai sentiu seu corpo quente estremecendo se, ela pediu quase suplicando:

\- Inuyasha, por favor, me deixar sentir você.

Ela esfregava a mão em seu membro rígido ainda dentro da calça, o hanyou não conseguia conter se mais tirou a parte de cima do Kimono, pressionado seu peito contra os seios de Kagome deixando a fortemente pressionada contra Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha retirou seu membro de dentro da parte de baixo do Kimono e a penetro devagar e vigorosamente fazendo a gritar de tanto prazer por estar sendo possuída por ambas as entradas, Sesshoumaru puxava lhe para um beijo o qual retribuía a altura, enquanto o hanyou a sua frente massageava lhe os seios passando as pressas por seu pescoço penetrando com um ritmo forte fazendo a se contorcer entre os dois gemendo alto como se estivesse prestes a morrer de prazer a qualquer momento, ambos puderam sentir quando chegou ao seu ápice as contrações de seu corpo mais pareciam uma leve convulsão.

Assim que a jovem terminou Sesshoumaru a fez ficar deitada sobre o corpo de Inuyasha enquanto essa beijava lhe os lábios, o youkai a puxava forte pelo cabelo penetrando lhe com muita força e velocidade procurando por seu próprio prazer fazendo com que essa volta se a estremecer ferozmente, quase exausta.

Sesshoumaru gozou gemendo alto assim que terminou colou Kagome apoiada em seu ombro quase deitada deitando que Inuyasha agora comanda se os movimentos podendo assim buscar seu próprio prazer enquanto as mãos de Sesshoumaru a masturbavam, este permanecia com o membro ereto dentro do corpo da jovem sentindo lhe as contrações mais uma vez chegando voltou a mover se tão forte quanto o seu meio irmão fazendo Kagome ter um orgasmo profundo e intenso que a fez ficar inconsciente por alguns minutos.

Ficaram ainda os três alguns minutos assim abraçados, tentado normalizar suas respirações assim que conseguiu Kagome abriu os olhos, observando Inuyasha com a cabeça encostada em seus seios tocou pela ultima vez nas suas orelhinhas de cachorro sobre sua cabeça, Sesshoumaru apenas assistia em silêncio. Inuyasha voltou seu rosto para Kagome, ela sorriu dizendo com voz de forma doce:

\- Obrigada por tudo Inuyasha. A partir de agora seguirei meu caminho, na minha era.

\- Kagome, por favor...

\- Sinto, mas não posso... Eu não quero mais ficar entre você e a Kikyou.

Ele baixou sua cabeça por alguns segundos deixando as lagrimas virem aos seus olhos com a cabeça encostada ainda no peito da garota que nada disse, apenas o deixou chorar antes de se levantar e vestir se. Sesshoumaru a levou prontamente até o poço come ossos. Ao chegarem lá, esse questionou:

\- Tem plena certeza que não deseja permanecer humana?

\- Não tenho motivos para ficar, Sesshoumaru.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

Ela observou o youkai por alguns instantes em silêncio, mesmo assim não acreditava que fizesse alguma diferença para ele, respondeu:

\- Se eu disse que ficaria como seria minha vida? Permitira-me ficar ao seu lado?

O youkai nada respondeu apenas olhou para o horizonte, por um instante, Kagome sorriu:

\- Eu imaginava! O melhor agora é que eu parta.

Ela estava entrando no poço quando Sesshoumaru segurou seu punho com delicadeza, entregando a essa um embrulho, disse:

\- Leve o com você.

Kagome abriu surpresa, se deparou com um lindo colar com pingente em forma de meia lua era feito de Safira, a pedra possuía um azul profundo e hipnótico, Kagome sorriu dizendo enquanto prendia o colar ao pescoço:

\- O levarei sempre comigo Sesshoumaru. Adeus!

Ela partiu sorrindo para dentro do poço desaparecendo de uma vez para sua época, Sesshoumaru a observou partir sorriu e respondeu:

\- Até breve, Kagome.

Afastando se imediatamente do local precisava tomar suas decisões e providencias, cuidar do futuro que seus instintos e vontades exigiam dele.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Como esquecer O meu dest

Na época atual Kagome permanecia tentando viver uma vida normal dentro do possível. Os meses se passavam rápido em sua vida, tentava estudar e até tentou ter alguns relacionamentos sem muito sucesso.

Dois meses após ter voltado descobriu se gravida e abandonada não sabia o que fazer quem seria o pai daquele bebê se fosse de Inuyasha jamais se conheceriam. Se fosse de Kouga não teria coragem de contar e destruir o casamento deste. Se o filho fosse de Sesshoumaru... O que faria se o filho fosse do poderoso youkai que lhe ensinara o que era o amor. Manteve o resultado em sigilo até aquela manhã quando passou mal, um enjoou repentino a tirou da mesa do café, sua mãe veio conversar:

\- Kagome, o que esta acontecendo?

\- Nada demais mãe.

\- Filha, eu sei que tem algo perturbando você. Pode se abrir comigo.

\- Mãe eu...

Kagome começa a chorar descompensada encostando a cabeça no colo da mãe dizendo:

\- Por que mãe? O que eu fiz?

\- O que esta havendo Kagome?

\- Mamãe, eu sou uma idiota eu me deixei levar...

Naquele momento Souta entra apavorado no banheiro onde as duas conversavam quase chorando:

\- Mamãe, mana tem um youkai invadindo a casa, se escondam!

\- O que?

Grita Kagome se levantando e saindo correndo do banheiro para ver do que se tratava ao chegar ao alto da escada observou uma cena insólita, seu avô com mantras de exorcismo em punho tentava enfrentar Sesshoumaru, que apenas olhava com frieza, Kagome desceu devagar gaguejando:

\- Sesshou... Sesshou...maru?! O que faz aqui?

\- Vim vê lá.

\- Por quê?

\- E mais do que hora de voltar ao seu destino.

\- Meu destino?

\- Sim, o filho que carrega em seu ventre, é prova do que digo.

\- Como sabe...

\- Vamos Kagome, despesa se de sua família.

\- Nunca mais poderei vê lós?

Sesshoumaru entende a mão com um pacote para Kagome, essa, apanha o rapidamente um lindo pingente igual ao que havia lhe dado, Kagome parecia não entender, o youkai completou:

\- Deixe esse pingente com sua mãe sempre que desejar, conseguira abrir um portar para encontra lá.

\- Mas como?

\- Não se preocupe, eu explicarei tudo. Vamos!

Sem ter como se conter a menina abraçou a mãe e partiu correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru voltando ambos imediatamente até a era feudal dentro do pátio da mansão de estilo japonês onde passaram suas primeiras noites de amor, ao observar seu redor Kagome percebeu onde estava olhou fixamente para o youkai a sua frente que mantinha um olhar protetor tentou questiona ló, mas esse a beijou avido levando a para o quarto principal daquela mansão em seus braços.

Kagome agora não se importava com mais nada apenas deixou se beijar por aquele macho que a abraçava com necessidade Sesshoumaru colocou a sobre a cama, enquanto essa tirava as próprias roupas e assistia o se despir assim que terminou kagome engatinhou até ele sobre a cama abocanhando o lhe o membro, fazendo o gemer alto jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto envolvia a cabeça dela com as mãos, ditando o ritmo dos movimentos dentro de sua boca.

Kagome o chupava com se daquele membro pudesse sair seu alimento vital, mas Sesshoumaru não esta disposto a gozar naquela boca quente e avida naquele momento, levanto a pela nuca com força e delicadeza deitando a sobre a cama penetrando o corpo da garota de uma única vez fazendo a gritar, Kagome estava desesperada para senti ló em seu corpo novamente sentia falta do youkai, de sua voz, de seu hálito, seu corpo, tudo nele havia lhe feito falta se contorcia sob ele gemendo alto enquanto o sentia morder seu pescoço, lamber e chupar seus seios, Kagome estremecia matando as saudades daquele que sempre lhe proporcionava o máximo de prazer.

Foi quase instantâneo o prazer de ambos que se entregaram ao gozo profundo entre beijos e abraços apertados Kagome olhou os profundos olhos cor de âmbar de Sesshoumaru não conteve a pergunta:

\- Por que foi atrás de mim?

\- Por que sei que não poderia vir atrás de mim, e sei o quanto me queria ainda mais agora.

\- Você sabia?

\- Sim, quando você partiu, eu já havia percebido.

\- Então é...

\- Sim, são minhas crias.

\- Suas crias?

\- São dois filhotes, ainda não sei dizer se são machos ou fêmeas.

O coração de Kagome dispara no peito sentiu uma emoção nunca antes experimentada, ele perguntou:

\- Por que esta tão feliz?

\- Eu nunca imaginei que você iria atrás de mim, Sesshoumaru.

\- Eu sempre quis você. Só não sabia de que forma.

\- Obrigada!

\- Pelo que?

\- Por me mostrar o que significa ter alguém que se importe.

Sesshoumaru tornou a beijar os lábios da garota de forma carinhosa antes de voltar a fazer amor com essa. Os meses se passaram rápido, ambos quase não saiam da mansão no mês em que os gêmeos nasceram um casal de hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos azuis, Sesshoumaru marcou Kagome levando imediatamente a esposa e os filhos para o castelo do Oeste, onde essa se tornou a senhora dos domínios de Sesshoumaru, nunca mais procurou Inuyasha ou Kouga como o prometido deixou que ambos vivessem suas vidas, enquanto ela era feliz ao lado do macho que lhe ensinou o que era o amor, o que era o prazer.


End file.
